Somebody's Somebody
by Eliana Gwen
Summary: Relena writes to Heero...Heero confeses his love to her. Limey. OoC, too, so no flames! >


Heero Yuy sat at his desk in his Preventors' uniform. He had been promoted after the final battle, and hadn't had the time to talk to Relena, hence, their friendship started to fade. He had dreamed about her at times, things he'd never even seen before. He missed her, but didn't have the nerve to call her after a year. He was a man now, but not man enough to know how he let her down.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" his secratary said as she peeked her head through the door. "A certified letter for you."  
"Thanks Jenna," Heero saidas he got up from his desk and took the letter from Jenna's small pale hand. She giggled quickly and ducked back out the door.  
  
Heero ripped open the envelope. It was sent from England? Could it be..'No, how could she remember me?' Heero thought to himself. He opened the letter and found it to be Relena's very romantic handwriting. A disk plopped onto his desk and he started to read to himself the letter of his secret love:  
  
"Dearest Heero:  
  
It's been months, days, hours, minutes since I last layed eyes upon you. I wanted to tell you something before you left, but I couldn't. I couldn't make you stay here, with me. I knew you had more things to accomplish in your life, than befriending a snobby rich girl from the other side, as Duo put it. Milliardo and Noin became married in July, and are expecting their first child soon. I'm so excited and nervous. I hope I'll have a husband caring enough to help me through that."  
  
Heero took the letter away from his face and looked down on his desk. He looked at a picture of Relena that he cut out of a newspaper report. He thought she was beautiful in that picture. He couldn't get over the fact that Relena..wanted a husband...and she wasn't hinting at him  
  
He pulled his mind back to the letter:  
  
"I'm anxious to quit my position here. I know. I'm being a child again, a little girl, but I have to. Milliardo has arranged me to meet a man that, if I desire, I might marry someday. I don't want to. I need help Heero. I don't have to go, but I feel obligated. Please write or call me.  
  
I Love You,  
  
Relena D. Peacecraft"  
  
Heero sat there stunned. His...*girlfriend*, getting married? He snapped back to reality and looked and found the disk laying on his table. It was marked music CD. So, he popped it into his computer and listened to it:  
  
Watchin lovers walkin'  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin' up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Chorus:  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me  
  
Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need the most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've been loved before  
With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is i want to be  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Somebody's somebody  
Somebody's somebody  
Somebody's somebody  
Somebody's somebody  
I wish I was  
Somebody's baby  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He had the urge to pick up the phone, but sat there. He grabbed his coat and ran to his car.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft," Pagan said. "Caller for you."  
"Thank you," Relena said as she got up from her plush chair. She had a feeling that someone was coming, but she only hoped it was one.  
"Relena," Heero said as he saw her walking to him. When she noticed it was him, she started to run. He started to as well.  
They colided into each other, grasping on to another. In a warm embrace, Heero whispered into her ear, "I would like to be somebody's somebody, too."  
  
Relena didn't have a chance to speak. All of a sudden Heero's mouth collided into hers. She pulled away. She looked him right into the eye.  
  
"Heero," she said with vigor. "We have some catching up to do."   
"Don't I know it," Heero said. He had a wolf-like grin on his face. He scooped up Relena and dissapeared into the hall. He managed to make it to Relena's bedroom.   
  
He laid her down softly and kissed her forehead.   
"I know you too well," he said. "I have gotten those letters and I know you. I have some for you too."  
  
Heero took out some paper out of his back pocket of his kahki pants. He tugged at his green shirt. She read the letters and almost cried.   
  
"Thank you," Relena said. "I love you back."  
  
He kissed her again and the two kissed for hours. Relena's clothes landed on the floor, and so did Heero's, and the two became one for sure.  
  
Afterwards, Heero faced Relena's excited face and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft," he said. "Will you be my somebody for keeps?"  
"Yes," Relena said, then quickly kissed him and the two were soaring in the clouds.  
  
)))))))))))  
  
A/N: Different, ne? VERY limey at the end, I know, but I'm getting older, heh heh...No flames please! I thought Heero and Relena are the cutest couple besides Duo and Hilde! both very sweet! And, they ARE a little OoC..so don't blame cos this idea just popped into muh head, OK?  
  
~*~Darkchild  
  



End file.
